House (DTF)
A House, also called the Sebettu (translated as "the Seven"), is one of the divisions of Fallen society. The seven ages of Creation spawned the seven Celestial Houses of angels, each one created to govern its own facet of the cosmos. Fire and wind, the Earth and the stars, the seas, the wilds, and even life itself was governed by a host of angels mandated by God. The House of a Fallen dictates what type of job that he or she had in Heaven before they joined Lucifer's Rebellion and what kind of Lores they have an affinity with. Creation God was alone in the depths of the void. He looked out at the endless night and sought to fill it with something that would ease His loneliness, so He gave of Himself, taking a portion of His essence and pouring it out into the emptiness. The unborn universe was dark and without form and the void pressed against it from all sides. God moved across the darkness and said, "Let there be light", and from His radiance the angels were born. Each spirit was a mote of divine power and wisdom and their light was the first dawn of Creation. They stood at the edge of the cosmos, pushing back the void, for God made them to be the guardians and caretakers of all that He created. According to God's plan, the angels were ordered into a hierarchy, each rank given a specific role to play in the work that was to come. Having separated the day from the night in the wake of the angels' birth, God called out a number of the Heavenly Host by name and gave them dominion over the dawn. These were the angels of the morning and their duty was to bring God's light into every part of His creation and to communicate God’s wishes to the rest of the Heavenly Host. These spirits were the first angelic House. God divided the heavens from the Earth and summoned angels by name who would direct the winds and carry His breath to every corner of Creation. He parted the waters and called forth land and summoned angels to tend its fires and watch over the wilderness. God lit the fires of the sun and shaped the moon and stars to give signs and seasons and portents and He named the angels who would direct their courses. He called forth angels to watch over the oceans and all the life within and still others to tend the beasts of the Earth. Every spirit had its role and each was content. History of the Houses Prior to their fall, the Houses of Heaven were overseen by an autarch, or a sort of angel overseer. The ranks of angels in each house went down from there; there were no promotions or demotions; each of the Elohim did as their Creator expected of them, happy to serve the cosmos by using their skills and love. Then came humans. God's highest creation, the angels rejoiced until God decreed that no angel could interfere with them. God appeared to want humanity ignorant, while some of the angels felt, through their love, that humans deserved more. These angels, headed by Lucifer, eventually formed the core of beings that caused the Fall. Each kept, in spite of the Rebellion, divided among the Houses they had served in since their creation. Eventually, after the war, after the defeat, and after the time in the Abyss, much of the hierarchy of the Houses broke down. While some Fallen still serve their masters in their old house, the Fallen tend to remain more divided by their Faction. The Sebettu The seven houses of the Fallen are: *The Namaru, the First House, who were once the flag bearers of God and bringer of his word. *The Asharu, the Second House, who once watched over humanity like their own children. *The Annunaki, the Third House, who created the world and the tools for those upon it to use. *The Neberu, the Fourth House, who set the universe running like clockwork and could read its movements like no other. *The Lammasu, the Fifth House, whose job was to inspire humanity to the heights of pure truth. *The Rabisu, the Sixth House, who created and oversaw the plants and animals that were to serve under humans. *The Halaku, the Seventh House, who destroyed when what was created by the other houses was out of time and use. References * Category:Houses (DTF)